Strawberry
by Lotus Sword
Summary: On a warm Sunday, two lovers challenge each other in order to decide who will get the refreshments. However, the prize of the challenge changes and soon, Shindou finds himself in an unwanted situation. Not that his lover minds it, though. Contrary to what the title may suggest, this is KyouTaku and not RanTaku. It's my first one-shot (and kind of guilty-pleasure based).


**Me: Hello folks! Here is my first one-shot, although it's more like a random drabble that was inspired the picture above. I found it on WeHeartIt (Please add '.com' and '/entry/104053232')  
**

** As the summary said, it's KyouTaku, which means that it's yaoi. I hope you all like it and please don't mind the OOC-ness (but seriously, a yaoi-story with these two is often OOC, so don't whine)**

**Okay, time for the disclaimer! I don't own the picture nor the Inazuma Eleven cast. I don't earn money from this in any way. I admit that it would be nice if you guys paid me to read this story, but I'm not doing that because I am a nice girl! (A)**

**Shindou and Tsurugi: *sweatdrop***

* * *

Tsurugi Kyousuke was lazing around in his garden. It was the perfect Sunday. The weather was nice for this time of the year and he didn't have any homework. His parents were away together on a holiday and his brother was still in the rehabilitation center. It was a few months since Tsurugi Yuuichi got his surgery and now he could already walk on his own, though he still needed crutches. But he did his exercises every day at the rehabilitation center and the future looked bright for them.

With his family away, Tsurugi was home alone. Well, not really _alone_. His boyfriend came over and until fifteen minutes ago, they were enjoying the warmth of the sun together. Tsurugi turned his head away from the sun and opened his eyes to look at the white, _empty_ sunbed beside him. He lazily smirked to himself.

His companion sure took long to return, but Tsurugi knew the reason for it. With weather like today's, both of them wanted a refreshment but neither of them wanted to get it. To settle the problem, they challenged each other to a little soccer match. It was too hot for a real match, so they just tried to steal the ball from each other. The prize soon changed from 'the loser gets the refreshments' to 'the loser becomes the winner's servant for a day'.

Tsurugi won. Smirking, he had given the other his first order. He still remembered how his boyfriend's face paled, right before he blushed dark red from embarrassment. That was exactly why it took him so long, and Tsurugi knew that all too well. Nonetheless, he smirked so broad it hurt his cheeks when he thought about the moment his boyfriend would return.

_It takes him too_ _long, _he thought as he shifted his gaze from the white chair to the sliding doors. The soft breeze moved the curtains a bit and Tsurugi was sure that he saw a flash of black and white. He smirked for the umpteenth time since he won the challenge.

"Takuto~, hurry up will you~!"

Three seconds of silence. Then came the reply.

"There is no way I will come out like this!"_  
_

"There is no way you won't come out like that, you mean. You have to do as I say, remember?"

"B-b-but..."

"Now be a good servant and bring me something cold."

"No."

Tsurugi pushed himself up and leaned on his left arm as he fully turned to the opened sliding doors. He still couldn't see his boyfriend, but he knew the other was there. He was probably hiding behind the curtains or something. The lazy smirk disappeared from Tsurugi's face, but his voice was still teasing when he said his next words.

"You know..." he said and his voice had a threatening undertone as his lips formed a dark smile. "If you refuse to come out, I'll come in~" He smirked at the lack of reply and imagined how the other boy tensed up in the shadows of the house. "I'll come in, and the first thing I'll do is take some nice pictures of you~"

A sharp gasp was heard. "You wouldn't."

"Takuto, Takuto~," Tsurugi said while shaking his head. "We both know that I would. And after I took enough pictures of you, I'll put you over my shoulder and we're going out for a nice, _long_ walk through town~ I know that nearly half of the team plays soccer at the river bank today, so why don't we say hi to them~? I'm sure they would love to-"

He was cut off when the other boy finally stepped outside, into the light of the sun. His boyfriend's face was redder than Tsurugi thought was possible and he refused to look Tsurugi in the eye. His whole figure shook from anger or embarrassment, or maybe from both. He held a tray in his hands with one strawberry sorbet and a small silver spoon next to it.

But it wasn't the delicious-looking ice cream that made Tsurugi lost for words.

It was his boyfriend's appearance.

For Shindou Takuto, known for his excellent piano plays and his tactical insights in soccer matches _and_ for being Tsurugi's boyfriend, was wearing a black and white maid uniform. The black dress reached to his knees and there was a white apron tied at his waist. At the back, the ribbon was tied into a bow. The black sleeves with the white ends didn't even reach his elbows. The collar was white as well and there was a black bow attached to it. There was a white lace cap in his wavy brown hair.

Tsurugi could only stare at the other boy with open mouth. But then he came back to senses and let out a small laugh. Shindou's blush darkened immediately, if that was possible. He wanted to step back inside, but Tsurugi stopped him with a small motion of his hand. "No, stay. Don't worry, you look cute," he snickered.

"Sh-shut up," Shindou stuttered as he walked towards his boyfriend and placed the sorbet on the small table between the two sunbeds.

"Shut up? Is that what you say to your master?" Tsurugi said. He was clearly enjoying this way too much for Shindou's liking.

"Shut up, _master,_" Shindou glared, but Tsurugi only chuckled.

Shindou turned around with the tray. He couldn't wait to get away, so his pace was slightly more rapid than usual. When he was halfway on his way to the house, he heard Tsurugi's voice. "Where do you think you are going?"

For a moment, he wanted to pretend like he didn't hear it and just keep walking. But then he remembered Tsurugi's earlier threat and he fought back a shiver. He knew that Tsurugi would do it. So he slowed down until he stood still. Inhaling deeply and gathering as much courage he could find, he turned around to his navy haired boyfriend. Another mischievous smirk greeted him.

"Come here," Tsurugi beckoned. Shindou gulped and forced his feet to take slow steps towards the other. Tsurugi obviously thought it was too slow, because he took out his phone and directed it at Shindou. As if the older boy didn't already understand what Tsurugi was up to, he muttered: "Okay... Unlock, now the camera..."

Shindou's eyes widened in horror and he sprinted the remaining metres. The dress flapped against his legs, making him realize once more what he was wearing. He was relieved when Tsurugi put the phone down. Since he hadn't heard the sound of the camera, it meant there weren't any pictures taken. Yet.

"Yes, m-master?" It was so hard to get those words over his lips. Why did Tsurugi force this on him?

"This will never get old," Tsurugi smiled contentedly as he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "Now, feed me."

Shindou blinked. "W-w-what?"

"You heard me, I want you to feed me, my cute _maid_." Shindou's hands visibly shook from anger at the mention of the word 'maid'. He would have been able to endure terms as 'servant', 'butler' or even 'slave', but maid... He wasn't a girl! But at the moment he heard that thought, he realized his uniform. His blush darkened for the umpteenth time since he wore this ridiculous costume.

He reached out for the strawberry sorbet he prepared earlier. It was a lavish dessert and he spent much time preparing it. Not because he wanted to spoil his boyfriend or anything, but because he wanted to delay the moment that he had to face the boy.

With the sorbet in his left hand and the silver spoon in his right, he kneeled down beside Tsurugi. He carefully scooped a little ice cream on the spoon and brought it to Tsurugi's mouth with trembling hands. Tsurugi's lips parted in a smile before he opened them and swallowed the ice cream.

"Hmm, you're good at making these, you know?" he smiled as Shindou held out another spoon of ice cream for him. "At serving it too."

"You are enjoying this too much," Shindou replied with a scowl. He held out a third spoon for Tsurugi, this time with not only ice cream but also a little strawberry.

"Well, how could I not enjoy it?" Tsurugi smirked. "I get to be served and fed by my own, beautiful, personal maid. Such luxury." His lips closed around the spoon and he sent Shindou a suggestive look, to which the other boy looked away. The silence lasted for one or two minutes before it was finally broken by Tsurugi. "You only made one of those, right?"

"Yeah," Shindou nodded.

"Hmm," Tsurugi muttered to himself. As he swallowed another spoon of ice cream, he noticed the beads of sweat on Shindou's face. Shindou's breathing was slightly rapid too, like the older boy was panting. _It must be warm,_ Tsurugi realized, _wearing a black cloth in the scourging heat._ He pushed himself up. "Then, let's share," he smiled.

He took the sorbet glass and the spoon from his boyfriend's hands and placed them on the table. With his fingers, he took one of the strawberries and held it out for Shindou. However, when Shindou reached out his hand to take the little red fruit, he moved it away. "Ah ah, not so fast. You can't use your hands." He held out the strawberry again, and Shindou neared it with his face.

But just as he wanted to bite down in the tasty little fruit, Tsurugi moved it away again. He looked at the smirking boy, who laid back down again. "Come on, Takuto~ Go on and eat it." But when Shindou tried to eat it again, Tsurugi moved the fruit once more. "It's over here~" he teased. Every time Shindou neared the fruit, Tsurugi would pull it away.

A little smile played on both youth's lips, as Shindou finally caught on to what Tsurugi was doing. He raised himself from his knees and started to 'hunt' more aggressively for the fruit. His concentration was broken, however, when he heard a snigger from below him. He stared down and realized that, in his attempt to reach the fruit, he was now hovering over his boyfriend.

"Well, if you want it so badly," the latter smirked as he brought his hand to his mouth. "Come and get it." He placed the strawberry between his lips and sent Shindou a look. Shindou blushed as he slowly closed the distance between their faces. His lips enveloped the fruit and he enjoyed his half of it. When the fruit was gone, their lips still didn't part. They continued to kiss each other and when they finally parted, all the ice cream that was left in the glass was completely melted.

The lazy and sly smile was back on Tsurugi's face. "Did I already mention that you're really cute?" Shindou's blush, which had faded a little in time, returned immediately.

"B-baka," he stammered and he tried to pull away. However, Tsurugi wrapped his arms around Shindou's back and pulled him back down.

"Nothing has changed, Takuto~" he teased. "I'm still your master. So how do you address me?" Shindou struggled aggressively to break free, but Tsurugi didn't give him a chance. After a little while, Shindou gave up. He muttered something, but it was too soft to hear. Tsurugi leaned closer to his face. "Hah~? What did you say~?"

"I-I'm sorry, m-master," he stuttered again. His face was so red that Tsurugi wondered if there was still any blood left in Shindou's body, other than his face. On the surface, it seemed like Shindou was dying from embarrassment at the moment. But because he was so close to his face, Tsurugi knew better. Shindou wasn't just embarrassed... He was angry.

Very angry.

Furious, to say the least.

Furious that Tsurugi forced him in this situation and furious that he could do nothing about it. Tsurugi knew that he would have to face the consequences of his entertainment this afternoon sooner or later, but right now, he decided to enjoy the power he had. Smirking, he pulled Shindou closer to himself until their chests touched each other.

"That's right. So now be a good maid and stop blushing so much. If you don't, I might mistake you for another strawberry and devour you~" His voice was slightly husky and as he expected, Shindou's blush deepened even further at the comment. He smirked mischievously.

Right before he kissed the other's soft lips, he whispered slyly: "Well then, if that's your choice... Don't say I didn't warn you." And then, they shared yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

**Me: Okay, how was it? Seriously, I have no idea if this was good or bad. Ghehe. So please leave a review with what you thought of this drabble/one-shot. Goodbye!**


End file.
